


Girl, You're Trouble

by stars28



Series: Fili/Sigrid AU's [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Fili knew that Sigrid was trouble. That didn’t stop him from getting involved. (Of course it didn’t.)





	Girl, You're Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I’ve finished my uni exams! (For this year at any rate. Where did my first year go?) Plus I saw Guardians of the Galaxy: Volume 2, and fuck it was SO good!

_“I knew she was trouble from the first kiss_  
_I could tell that something wasn't right with you, with you_  
_One two three four_  
_I could feel it blowing in the night wind…”_  
**\- Trouble, American Authors.**

* * *

**I.**

Fili wasn’t unaware of the reputation Sigrid had for loving and then leaving boys. Hell, his own brother had been victim to it before he’d met Tauriel. But none of these _important_ thoughts were going through his head at this moment.

The things he was most focused on was how Sigrid’s golden hair looked in the light of the stars and moon. He would swear that it glowed. She glanced his way and smiled.

The words fell from his lips, unbidden, “Sigrid, you’re beautiful.”

Her smile widened, showing perfect teeth.

“Thank you Fili.”

* * *

**II.**

There was an unfamiliar feeling of jealousy surging through Fili’s chest, which caused his eye to twitch violently.

“Fili?”

Fili blinked and looked away from Sigrid, who was on the other side of the room, flirting with another guy.

 _“What?”_ He snapped, feeling the jealousy curl its way into his heart. They’d spent one evening together; he shouldn’t be jealous. (But he was.)

Kili raised his hands in surrender at the harsh tone, saying, “Whoa. You ok Fili?”

“Yes, I’m _fine_.”

“Doesn’t sound like it.” Kili said, reaching for his sandwich again, “You sure you’re not jealous of the guy Sigrid’s flirting with?”

“I – what?! No. I’m not jealous.”

* * *

**III.**

Fili had Sigrid’s face pressed into his shoulder and it is wonderful. It’s not for any terrible reason, it’s just because she wanted to and it’s the best thing that has happened to Fili in a while.

“You comfy there?” He asked, titling his head so he could press a soft kiss to the young woman’s forehead.

She nodded against his shoulder and snuggled in a bit nearer, making something unidentifiable swell in his chest. He felt like he could be content to just lie here with her forever.

(It wouldn’t last. It never does.)

* * *

**IV.**

“W-what do you mean?” Fili asked, flabbergasted. _This was_ not _happening._ There was no way this was happening.

Sigrid repeated her previous sentence with utter calm, “I’m breaking up with you.”

“But… I – why?”

She shrugged, flicking her braided hair over one shoulder, “Many reasons, none of which I’m going to tell you.”

Fili blinked.

“Why not?” He asked.

“Because I don’t want to.”

His heart hurt as she walked away, her braid swishing from side to side, blonde standing out from her blue dress.

* * *

**V.**

“Fili?”

Fili looked up from his pillow to find his brother standing by his bed.

“W-what are you doing in here?”

Kili patted his shoulder gently, “I’m here to see how you’re doing. I heard that Sigrid had broken up with you.”

Fili put his face back into his pillow, groaning lowly in despair.

“Yep. I thought as much.” Fili’s mattress tilted to the side as Kili sat down, nudging Fili towards the wall. “How are you?”

“How do you think?” He mumbled against his pillow.

“I’m gonna go with the theory that you feel shit and that you want her back.” Kili replied, rubbing his back, “But trust me when I say: you’re better off without her.”

“Right. Doesn’t feel like that right now.”

“I know. But it’ll get better with time.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s the end of this short Fili/Sigrid fic. I like it. But what *really* matters is if you guys like it.


End file.
